Out of the Darkness
by FoodILiek
Summary: She would escape. Push away the fear, the hurt, and run away. She would make a new life for herself and finally get out. Out of the darkness.


**(Lame summary is lame.)**

**Hi! I'm new here and this is my first story so I apologise in advance for my mistakes!**

* * *

A young woman, roughly in her 20's, stood before the door to the hallway of her apartment, a dark worn jacket carelessly thrown around her petite frame. She wore simple denim jeans and a grey long-sleeved T-shirt that was too big for size. Bags, that were torn and rugged and had stray threads cascading down to the floor, weighed her hands down. The bags' fabrics were so desecrated that there were points that the untidy mess of belongings that were stuffed inside them were only supported by rows of thin string.

However, the woman paid no heed to that.

All her attention was concentrated onto the wooden plank that separated her from the hallway. Her _freedom_. Her eyes were squinted, lashes covering her cerulean blue irises, and her face was drained of all colour. She was frightened, anxious. What if _he _woke up? What if _he _already knew her plan? And at the moment of when she finally finds her freedom and goes to reach for it, _he_ snatches it away again. It would be like a cruel game of hide and seek; her wondering around trying to find her freedom and _him_ taunting her like he always did. It would be like _him _to do that. Very much like _him_.

Her breath was erratic, frantic. And you could hear it hitch every once in a while, trying to stop itself from making too much noise in the dark, empty hallway. She couldn't have him wake up from her heavy breathing. No, not now, not after all she'd been through. God knows what _he'd_ do to her for even trying. She shivered at the thought.

Glancing back to the room from where she'd come from, where _he_ was asleep, she took in a nervous gulp. Her throat burned and she felt intoxicated. She returned her gaze at the door in front of her. Could she actually be free? Could she be-

"Alice?"

Her eyes widened and she let out a small yelp of surprise. She mentally berated herself for taking so long pondering about her freedom instead of actually going out there and taking it, even for just a little while before it was, yet again, pulled from her grasp.

"_Alice?_"

His voice was darker now, more aggressive and suspicious. _Oh, God no_. She panicked looking back at the door with urgency, her heart thumping hard in her chest and her paranoia made her wonder if _he_ could hear it too. _He'd _enjoy that. Enjoy her misery.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the door to the bedroom was still shut closed, she could remember caution and fear when she'd closed that specific door, making absolutely sure that _he _wouldn't wake up.

"_Alice!_" He hissed and she felt her blood turn cold at the sudden turn of the golden knob. The squeaky abysmal sound made her wince. _Oh no_.

She knew she had to leave, she just _had to_. She ran to the door to the main hallway and slotted in the key with haste. His actions were getting faster now, the door swung open and hit the wall with a large thump and she could imagine _him_ standing there, crimson red eyes ablaze with the fires of fury and promises of wrath, his face dark and shadowed by his brunette locks. _No, God no!_

She quickened her pace, banging against the door with her left hand and shaking the key so that it would just_ turn!_ He was already awake; she could make as much noise as she wanted now. And maybe, _possibly_, someone would hear her struggle.

He inched closer and began mumbling incoherent words. She continued trying to urge the door open, the key just wouldn't _turn!_ She tried turning it clockwise, turning it anti-clockwise, taking it out before hastily pushing it back in again, _nothing! _She grew desperate as she began to hear his murmurs rise in volume. Fear clouded her mind as she kept on rattling the lock. She couldn't dare turn around and look at him. She knew if she did she'd freeze at the sight of his piercing crimson orbs, ruffled brunette hair and lean frame.

If she froze, she wouldn't be able to turn the key. And if she couldn't turn the key, she would lose hope. And if she lost hope...?

She'd never be free.

That thought scared her the most. Even death was a better choice than this. Living with him and only him was a nightmare that wouldn't end; it was all her fears put together as one. Living her whole life dreading. Dreading his anger. Dreading his fists. Dreading his outbursts. _No more._

The feelings of determination and fright mixed together as she doubled her speed. He could hear his bare feet thumping closer and closer and his mutters began making sense. _Why are you leaving Alice? Don't' you want to stay with me? Where will you go?_

_**"You can't live without me."**_

She heard the tones of menace and anger. The hint of desperation and abandonment was unbeknownst to her, as she began slamming her body against the door. She wouldn't lose to him anymore, she wouldn't live in fear. She'll make a new life for herself after she escapes.

_That's right, _she thinks, _after I escape._

* * *

**I hope it was okay for my first story. I know it's pretty short, it looked way longer on Word. It didn't turn out as I wanted it to :(**

**You know who the guy was don't you? I originally thought Peter should be the guy, because of his obsession and stuff, but then this guy was way more psychotic. Meh.**

**I know I'm rambling but just wanna say that I think the title needs to be different. "Out of the Darkness" is way too dramatic, in my opinion. The summary was also kinda lame for me. Your thoughts?**

**I'm still contemplating whether or not I should continue this. If you spotted any mistakes, please point out how I could fix it so that I could improve. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
